


Exchange

by Coww (croixsouillees)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croixsouillees/pseuds/Coww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Art] Prompt: "Thorin is a 7th year in Gryffindor and Bilbo is a 5th year in Slytherin, hell breaks loose in the dining hall when Thorin's entourage tries to jynx the Slytherin Table's food. Or Fili and Kili are just creating havoc all around Hogwarts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technicolornami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolornami/gifts).



> Thorin is a Gryffindor with one last regret: that he was never able to catch the attention of 5th year Slytherin Bilbo the way he liked. The younger teen had been an incorrigible firstie, running about with his brood of cousins on adventures that was tempered in another two years. Now, he had grown into a respectable Hobbit, affably polite and unruffled by even Thorin's attempts at striking up conversation. (Balin would testify that it was not a conversation but an insult on Bilbo's person.)
> 
> He was resigned to being stonewalled with courtesy when, on the final feast of the year, his company had been involved in a food fight with the Slytherin table (cue chaos.)
> 
> As someone who loved his food, Bilbo threw himself into the fray, bested Thorin, and Thorin fell deeper in love and wanted to express just how much. He unwound his scarf from his neck, swallowed and snagged Bilbo 'round the neck with it. 
> 
> "If you would allow me my selfishness, would you exchange scarves with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Then Bilbo beat him up when Thorin tried to get out of wearing Slytherin colors. And for almost choking him.
> 
> Read too much BL, style too shoujo, and still wondering why no one's done "exchanging scarves is a sign of two people dating" for HP to show the willingness to cross the inter-house barriers, because honestly, the inter-house feuds is worse than any family line grudges.
> 
> Happy Hobbit Holiday, technicolornami!


End file.
